Naruto: Wielder of the Spirit Sword
by The Triforce
Summary: Naruto is attacked and unlocks a nifty new power, that I'm sure you know by the title, to help him on his way to becoming Hokage. Starts a little before canon. slight YYH cross. This is my first story so no flames please. Rated to be safe. Enjoy!
1. Unsheathing the Sword

**Disclaimer:** Well since this appears to be the norm here it goes... I don't own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho in any way but I bet you already knew that.

**AN: **Just a heads up this is my first story so don't be an asshole, give constructive criticism if you have something negative to say please. Now off to the first chapter of "Naruto: Wielder of the Spirit Sword".

"Yo" - Normal speech

"_Echooo_" - Thoughts

"**Sooo booored**" – Kyuubi talking

**Chapter 1:** Unsheathing the Sword

Konohagakure or The Village Hidden in the Leaves is home to many people including the hero of our tale. Our hero is a 10 year old boy with bright yellow hair that stuck up in every possible direction, electric blue eyes, 3 whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek, and clothed in an orange jumpsuit. His name… Naruto Uzumaki, the aforementioned hero. (I'm not gonna be describing what people look like besides Naruto cause it's a pain in the ass lol everyone looks like they do in the anime)

Where is he you ask? Well currently he's running from a group of Chuunins after pouring blue die in the hot springs. Let's take a look shall we.

-Streets of Konoha 12:30 pm-

"Get back here brat!" yelled one of the Chuunin.

"Ha ha not on your life loser," laughed out Naruto.

Naruto sped off down the street and took a sharp left the Chuunin hot on his tail. The group took the same turn as Naruto in hopes of catching him they passed a certain wooden fence and dashed off towards the market district at the end of the street. When they were out of sight of the wooden fence a piece of illusion cloth fell revealing a chuckling Naruto.

"Morons," Chuckled out Naruto, "I believe now it's time for some victory ramen at Ichiraku's."

"Oh yeah?" someone said from behind the boy.

Naruto jumped into the air and spun around quickly to see his sensei from Konoha's Ninja Academy, Iruka Umino. "Ah Iruka-sensei what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Academy?" asked a surprised Naruto.

"I could ask you the same thing, Naruto," Iruka deadpanned.

"Hehe"

"Get your ass to class Naruto before you stall class anymore," Iruka said.

"Yes sir," Naruto said with a mock salute before he booked it to the Academy.

-Konoha's Ninja Academy 12:45 pm-

Naruto broke through the classroom door and took his seat at the back of the class. A couple seconds later Iruka appeared in the room with a swirl of leaves. "Alright now that everyone's here," a glare was sent Naruto's way, "we can begin our physical training of the day. Everyone outside we'll be going to Training Ground 17 today. Now march," Iruka instructed.

-Training Ground 17 1:30 pm-

Once the Class got to the training grounds they stopped in a clearing with 3 training logs in the ground and small stream behind them. "Alright class today we're going to have a little race. About 2 miles or so to the North of here is another clearing the Mizuki and I will be. Your goal is to get there the fastest but be warned there are traps throughout the area you'll have to detect these traps and avoid them," Iruka explained, "Now… go!"

After Iruka explained the rules he disappeared in a swirl of leaves and the students dashed off into the forest trying to reach the goal first. Now what people don't know is that Naruto was a natural at puzzles and other things like this, due to the Kyuubi being sealed into him (*gasp he does? no way?!?) his Spiritual Awareness was higher than any normal person's which helped him get through them. Although Naruto didn't know this he trusted his instincts (his spiritual awareness "nudges" or whatever you wanna call em) which helped him get out of jams loads of times.

"_Dumbasses going straight through is the worst idea,that's where the most traps will be_," Naruto thought as he saw 2 of his classmates, one with pink hair and the other with pale yellow hair, just start running straight through he recognized them as Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, respectively, the biggest Sasuke Uchiha fans in the class, "_Man I am so glad I'm over that pink haired, crazy ass, banshee. Although the blonde does have some nice legs hehe_"

Naruto took a right when his "instincts" sensed danger up a head. He kept on going in this fashion letting his instincts guide him. Jumping through the trees as fast as he could he could sense his senseis up ahead "_Yes almost there_," Naruto thought. Seconds later he burst through the edge of the forest into the clearing landing a short distance away from Iruka and Mizuki.

"Yes I'm the first one! Eat your heart out Sasuke!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"Congratulations Naruto! After this how about I treat you to some Ichiraku ramen?" Iruka asked.

"Yay! Thank you sensei." Naruto cheered.

A couple minutes later the first couple students dropped into the clearing they were Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka.

"What how did the deadlast beat us?!?" Kiba bellowed.

"Arf," Akamaru added.

"'Cause I'm awesome ya chew toy," Naruto responded.

"Hn" Sasuke responded, "_How did he beat me I didn't get caught in any of the traps? I'll have to step up my training. Oh well besides this silly race proves nothing he's still a loser._"

"Hey want me to knock your teeth in deadlast?!?" Kiba yelled.

"Like you could dog boy," Naruto retorted.

As Kiba and Naruto argued the rest of the class started to enter the clearing. "Alright class good job," Iruka praised, "The first 5 to get here were as follows: #1 Naruto Uzumaki."

"What?!? How did that loser beat my Sasuke-kun," Sakura screeched.

"Because I actually train unlike you stupid fan girls," Naruto retorted.

"Whatever you probably cheated deadlast," Ino said, "You could never beat Sasuke-kun."

"Quiet!" Iruka yelled, "Naruto was the first one that's that. Now as I was saying #2 Sasuke Uchiha, #3 Kiba Inuzuka, #4 Shino Aburame, #5 Hinata Hyuuga. That's the end of today's class so your all free to go."

The students dispersed as Iruka approached Naruto, "Ready to go get some ramen, Naruto?" Iruka asked. "Hell yeah!" Naruto responded excitedly.

-Ichiraku Ramen Bar 5:00 pm-

"I'm only gonna pay for 3 bowls today Naruto," Iruka said before Naruto could order an ungodly amount as they sat down on the stools.

"Fine," Naruto responded, "I'll 1 miso, 1 beef, and 1 shrimp old man!"

"Coming right up," the old ramen chef called from the back.

"Hey Naruto how's it going?" Ayame, the rament stand's waitress, asked.

"It's going great I was the first one to get through the obstacle course so now Iruka is treating me to ramen. Yay!" Naruto responded enthusiastically.

"Wow that's very impressive Naruto I'm glad to hear it," Ayame giggled at his antics.

"That's right very impressive I was wondering how you did it, Naruto?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Well… I've always had like a 6th sense for danger so detecting those traps was cake," Naruto responded cheerfully.

"Hmm well that's good to hear that will definitely help you in the field Naruto," Iruka said.

"Here's your ramen Naruto." the chef said as he placed the first of the bowls in front of him, "And don't worry about the bill Iruka it's on the house. Naruto did a good job so I think a reward is due"

"Yay!" Naruto yelled loudly, "Itadikimasu!"

The group just laughed at his outburst before talking about trivial matters while they ate.

-Dark Alley 6:00 pm-

In a dark alley were 2 shadowy figures. One had straight silver hair down to his neck wearing a Konoha headband and Chuunin vest. The second person had black hair tied back in a ponytail that went to his shoulder blades he also had an eye patch over his left eye and a wooden sword tucked into his belt.

"So are you the famous demon slayer known as Musashi?" asked the silver haired figure.

"Yes, that is correct. So I guess that makes you Mizuki, correct?" asked the second figure now named Musashi.

"Yes , I am. I have a job for you I want you to kill this demon," Mizuki answered pulling out a picture of a blonde haired boy with 3 whisker like marks on both cheeks.

"That's no demon that's a child," Musashi responded narrowing his visible eye.

"Do not be fooled that's just his human skin that bastard hides behind," Mizuki growled.

"Hmph fine. $500. No exceptions."

"Deal."

-Back Streets of Konoha 8:00 pm-

"Man I ate a lot that ramen was extra tastey today," Naruto exclaimed as he was walking back towards his house.

"_Danger_!" Naruto thought as he tucked and rolled to the right just as a wooden sword slashed right where he was seconds ago.

Naruto look over and saw a strange guy with an eye patch holding said wooden sword in a professional looking stance gained years of experience.

"Hey what's your problem asshole?!?" Naruto yelled at the stranger.

"Silence demon. I've been hired to slay you because you've been causing this village a lot of trouble," Musashi responded narrowing his eye.

"_Those eyes…_ I'm no demon. But if its fight you want then it's a fight you'll get!" Naruto yelled as whipped out a kunai holding it in reverse grip as he charged straight for the weirdo.

"_To easy_," thought Musashi as he brought down his sword on Naruto's wrist knocking away his kunai. He followed up spinning around the blonde and sending a powerful blow to the young ninja-in-training's back knocking him down.

"Give up demon you're not going to win. I suggest you stay down and this will all be over quickly," Musashi said.

"Oh yeah old man well I'll show you!" Naruto yelled as got up and took his street brawler's fighting stance. "Your crappy stick won't take me down!"

"This is wooden sword carved from a thousand year old tree and cleansed in a sacred stream. It's a conduit for Spirit Energy perfect for slaying demons. Which it has proven many times. Now die, Shaputo: Shinning Sword!" Musashi yelled as he jumped and struck Naruto in the shoulder followed up by a numerous amount of very fast and ferocious strikes all over his body. Naruto fell hard to the ground after that attack, a chunk of wood landing right next to his head.

"Huh?" Musashi questioned giving a curious look at the end of his noticing that the tip was broken off, "_He broke my sword? His spriritual power must be pretty impressive to have done that. Hmph well it doesn't matter it's over now_." He turned to walk away when he heard a grunt coming from Naruto. He looked over and saw the boy standing slowly with the tip of his sword clutched tightly in his hand.

"I told… pant… you… pant… that crappy stick… pant… won't take *cough ugh me down," Naruto growled out staring hard at Musashi.

"What creature are you? No one has survived my Shinning Sword attack. Hmph oh well you won't live through a second one," Musashi said as he brought his sword up to deliver the killing blow. He jumped into the intent on finishing Naruto off.

As he was coming down from his jump Naruto was panicking inside, "_Oh no! He… really wants me dead. Why am I holding this_," he looked at the tip of the sword in his hand that he subconsciously brought up to block the incoming attack, "_Why couldn't he crack off a longer piece?!?_"

As Musashi brought down what was left of his sword intent on cleaving the blonde in half yellow electricity began crackling off the broken of the chunk of sword Naruto held in his hand. The electricity formed together into one solid piece of yellow energy, that looked a little bit like the blade of a sword, which blocked Musashi's strike.

"What is that?!?" Musashi cried as his sword was block by the yellow energy.

"How the hell should I know," Naruto yelled back.

"What are you?!?" Musashi yelled back.

-Naruto's Sewer Mindscape-

A huge cage with piece of paper that had he kanji for seal on it was at the back of a very large room. Behind the cage a pair big red eyes with vertical slit pupils stared into the water that covered the ground. An image was being displayed in the water which allowed the eyes to see what was happening outside of its prison.

"**Huh? Well well well it seems my host isn't as useless as I thought. Looks like I won't have to give him any of my chakra this time. Now… what will you do? Ha ha ha,"** a dark voice rang out behind the cage.

-Back to the fight-

Musashi was staring at the new turn of events with shock clearly evident on his face. Naruto saw his chance to strike and brought his sword-like energy mass back and gave a devastating blow to Musashi's stomach which sent him flying across the ground tearing up the street. He slid across the ground a good fifty feet before his back hit a street light knocking him out. Naruto looked on surprised by his new shown feat of strength. Naruto brought the energy sword up closer to his face to inspect it, "_Woah badass! But how am I supposed to turn it off?_"

"**Think of it just disappearing and it will 'turn off'." **a dark voice sounded.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked as he looked all around himself trying to locate the owner of the voice, "Show yourself or I'll use this sword on you next!"

"**Calm down. Think your answers and I'll hear you."**

"_Hello, can you hear me?_"

"**Yes I can. Now get back to your apartment and I'll explain things when you get there."**

"_Ok_," Naruto thought as he concentrated on making his sword disappear before running back to his apartment to get some answers.

**Chapter Endb**

Well I think that was a pretty good first chapter. Well since I don't know anything really please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is much appreciated but remember to tell me how to improve on what ever needs work. Thanks a bunch.


	2. Explanations and the Training Begins

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho, shocker right?

**AN:** Well I got a lot of emails of people adding to the story to their alerts or fav. story list so I'd consider that good news guess I'm doing something right haha. Yea I know Musashi was kinda dumb but I needed to move the story along and if you saw the episode I linked at the end of the last chapter you can see he has no qualms with trying to kill Kuwabara and he's supposed to be like 12 or 13 so. He's also getting paid so heh you know what they say "Money is the root of all evil" lmao any way on with Chapter 2 of "Naruto: Wielder of the Spirit Sword".

"Yo." – Normal speech

"_Echooo._" – Thoughts

"**Sooo Booored" **– Kyuubi talking

"_**Dumbass."**_ – Kyuubi's thoughts

-Quick Recap-

"_Hello, can you hear me?"_

"_**Yes I can. Now get back to your apartment and I'll explain things when you get there."**_

"_Ok," Naruto thought as he concentrated on making his sword disappear before running back to his apartment to get some answers._

-Recap End-

**Chapter 2: **Explanations and the Training Begins

-Naruto's Apartment 9:30 pm-

"_Alright you stupid voice I'm back at my apartment now show yourself!"_ Naruto growled through the mental link he seemed to have with dark voice.

"**Good now go sit on your bed and close your eyes. I'll do the rest,"** the voice retorted. Naruto did as he was told (OMG) and sat on his bed closing his eyes. He felt a slight pull from his stomach and when he opened his eyes he was staring into 2 big red eyes with vertical slit pupils behind a bunch of giant prison cell-like bars in what appeared to be a sewer.

"Ahh," Naruto shouted as he stumbled back in surprise. (when Naruto is in his mindscape when he talks I'll type it as if he was talking aloud) "Wh-who are you?"

"**I… am your worst nightmare!!!"** the same voice from earlier sounded from a big toothy mouth below the eyes in the darkness of the cell. Naruto sweatdropped at that, "That was totally cliché."

"… **Shut up."**

"Alright I've listened to you till now but I want some answers. One, who are you really? Two, where am I? Three, how did I make that 'energy sword thing'?"

"**Aren't you an impatient little kit? Ha ha. Very well, I did say I would explain things didn't I? In order then, I… am the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, Kyuubi."**

"What? How is that possible? Iruka said in class that the Fourth sacrificed his life using a jutsu that killed you?"

"**Fool, do you really think a measly human could kill a demon, much less the King of the Tailed Beasts?"**

"A-"

"**No, he couldn't. So what did that fool do? He used one of the humans' most ancient technique, the Shishou Fuuin (Four Season Seal), which summons the Shinigami (Death God) to pull the soul of your opponent and allowing you to seal the soul into yourself or another person or object at the cost of your own life. So I'm guessing you know what happened now?"**

"The Fourth… sealed you into me… right?"

"**Not as stupid as you look, kit."**

"Hey I'm not stupid!"

"**Could've fooled me."**

"Just answer my other questions you dumb fox!"

"**Pushy. Well to answer your second question we're in your mind. Or to be more exact, the part of your mind that represents the seal where I am contained."**

"Why does it look like a sewer?"

"**You complain about me not answering questions but I'll never be able to if you keep flitting to each new piece of information like a damn moth. **_**Sigh.**_** It looks like a sewer because your mind subconsciously reflects what your dominant feelings are while your conscious. So in other words it looks like this because you experience more negative emotions out in the real world."**

"Ohh. So does that mean I could change what it looks like willfully? You know like when I'm in my mind talking to you?"

"**Theoretically, yes. But we'll get to that later because it requires a good deal of concentration gained through meditation. Now for your last question… that 'energy sword thing' as you put it is the physical manifestation of your Spirit Energy. You-"**

"Spirit Energy? You mean Chakra?"

"**In a way, yes it is like chakra. Tell me, what is Chakra?"**

"Chakra is the life force of living things that's used by ninjas to use jutsus."

"**Ok let's try a different approach. What is chakra made of?"**

"Umm… I don't know… hehe."

"**Idiot, Chakra is formed by mixing your stamina or your 'Physical Energy' and your mental/spiritual focus or your 'Spirit Energy'. Chakra is the mixture of these two energies which is used in your 'Ninja Techniques' to help control the elements of the ****physical world**** to your ****will or spirit****. Therefore it requires both of these energies to perform your techniques. Get it?"**

"Sort of. But why was that sword made up of only my Spirit Energy?"

"**Remember that sword that Musashi had? He said it was a perfect conductor for Spirit Energy. Normally Spirit Energy flows throughout your whole body and is difficult to control by itself without the use of your Physical Energy. Now since your life was in danger you subconsciously used your high Spiritual Awareness and the focusing power of that chunk of sword to tap into your Spirit Energy and manifest it into a form to protect yourself with. In this case it was a sword. Which makes sense considering the shape is easy to subconsciously concentrate on, even with your level of stupidity."**

"Hey I'm not stupid you asshole! Umm what's Spiritual Awareness?"

"**Heh, Spiritual Awareness is your ability to sense danger and other people's Spirit Energy. Your Spiritual Awareness is much higher than any normal human due to me being sealed inside of you."**

"So basically I was able to form that sword because my life was in danger, I was holding an object which is good at focusing Spirit Energy, and I have a high Spiritual Awareness which helped me tap into my Spirit Energy due to the danger?"

"**Yes, in a nut shell that's why. Any other questions, because I had something I wanted to talk to you about?"**

"Actually, yes, I do have one question. You don't sound evil, a little annoying, but not evil. So if you're not evil, then why did you attack Konoha?"

"**Sorry kit but I think that's a story for another day. Anything else?"**

"No I guess not. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"**I have a deal for you."**

"What kind of 'deal'?"

"**Oh it's a very simple little deal that would be beneficial to the both us."**

"And what would this deal include?"

"**Well I will train you how to use that sword of yours in exchange for a little freedom."**

"What do you mean by 'a little freedom'?"

"**It's simple really, allow me to see, hear, taste, smell, and feel what you do. Currently I can only see what's happening around you, in the water that covers the ground in here, when you're in a stressful situation, like during a fight."**

"Hmmm that sounds like a pretty good deal. Alright how do I do that?"

"**It's easy; just tear a little bit of that seal off."**

"Whoa hold up. How do I know you're not just tricking me into helping you escape? I knew that deal sounded too good to be true."

"**Well at least you're not a total idiot. No this isn't a trick kit, tell me, is your 'instincts' or now that you know your Spiritual Awareness telling you there's danger or a bad feeling about what I'm saying or while you have been in my presence?"**

"Now that you mention it… no, I haven't."

"**See, I told you. Now just to clear up any other doubts you may have. This seal is very intricate in its design being that its tied to the Shinigami (Death God) so if I do happen to escape he will come and bring me straight to hell."**

"I see… you sound very anxious to make this deal, any reason why?"

"**Because, I've been fucking bored cooped up in this damn cell without anything to do for the past 10 years!"**

"Well I'm convinced. I'd be bored too if I was stuck in a small area with nothing to do for 10 years. So how much do I tear off?"

"**About a fifth should do."**

After hearing how much of the seal to rip off Naruto walked up to the piece of paper and reached his hand out and tore a fifth of it off from the bottom, tearing it horizontally from left to right.

"Ahhhhhhh," Naruto screamed as pain shot through his whole body.

"**Sorry I forgot to warn you that there might be some pain. He he," **Kyuubi chuckled.

"You bastard!"

"**Suck it up kit. Now that that's over I think it's time for you to get some rest. Tomorrow we begin your training."**

"Yahoo," Naruto cheered excitedly as he jumped up and down. "So uh how do I get out of here?"

"**Idiot,"** Kyuubi muttered as he sent a wave of red chakra at Naruto forcing him from his mind.

-Naruto's Apartment 11:00 pm-

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was back in his bedroom in his apartment. _"Heh, I guess that's how I get out. Well I better get some sleep. I can't wait till tomorrow so I can learn how to use that Spirit Energy sword. With that I'll be able to pound Sasuke's face into the ground and be one step closer to becoming Hokage," _Naruto thought as he changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. _"Tomorrow is gonna be sweet!"_

_The Next Morning_

-Training Ground 28 8:00 am-

Training Ground 28 looked like most training grounds, a wide open clearing with 3 training posts in the ground off to the side of the clearing.

"_Alright Kyuubi, I'm at the training ground so what's first?"_ Naruto said.

"**First let's go over your training schedule for the next 2 years before your Genin exam. The first year I will train you how to use your Spirit Sword including-"**

"_Spirit Sword?"_

"**Yes I came up with the name last night while you were sleeping. It sounds better then always calling it Spirit Energy sword. Its shorter too."**

"_That makes sense and it's kinda catchy."_

"**Alright now as I was saying the first year you'll be learning how to properly use the Spirit Sword. Then the next year we'll work on your ninja techniques so you can actually pass your exam. We will start with learning how to access your Spirit Energy without using that hunk of wood. First things first, summon your Spirit Sword."**

"_Ok,"_ Naruto said as he took out the chunk of sword from his weapon pouch and concentrated… and nothing happened. _"Uhh how do I summon it again… hehe."_

"**Idiot, try to imagine what it looked like before. Imagine the chunk of wood being longer. And don't forget to focus."**

"_Gotcha,"_ Naruto said before he started to concentrate, closing his eyes he pictured what the sword looked like when he had first used it. _Crackle. Bzzch._ "Huh," Naruto said as he opened his eyes at the sound to see that he summoned his Spirit Sword. "Yahoo! I did it! Take that Sasuke!"

"**Good, now focus on it. What do feel while holding the sword?"**

"_It feels like… something warm is… flowing out of my hand and into the wood."_

"**Good, now memorize that feeling it will be the 'key' to accessing your Spirit Energy. Now put the sword away and sit down. Try to look inside yourself and find that warm feeling."**

"_Yes sir!"_

**Chapter End**

**AN:** Finally man that was a long chapter. Sorry about there not being too much action in this chapter I'll try to get another fight in the next one. Maybe have an encounter with Tenten or something. But until next time.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW I'D LIKE TO HEAR HOW I CAN IMPROVE AND WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR. THANK YOU


	3. The First Year: Spirit Energy 101

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho. Do I have to say this every chapter?

**Comment Special:**

Woo! Comments! Well I've received a good chunk of review and all of them good so I'll answer some of the questions without giving too much away. Hah.

**ChaosLord SilverLink310: **Yes, I totally agree with you, the Spirit Sword will be the only thing included from YYH. Although I might have him learn the Spirit Gun during the Chuunin Exams depending on how I feel by then. Hah. And your comment about Genjutsu I was gonna try to stick in the story hopefully. But I don't know if I'll let Naruto use Genjutsu and keep him at the Genjutsu as canon (maybe I'll let him be able to dispel but not cast any).

**Spear-of-the-doomed:** Yea I might have Naruto help people around the village either during the second year of training or after all the training before he graduates. And about the Yakumo Kurama thing I probably won't do anything with her sorry about that but I hope you keep reading.

**Blackfang1983: **Yes my plan was to have jutsu take care of long range issues so no there's a good chance that he will not learn the Spirit Gun (see first comment ^^).

**tacktician: **No, Genkai will not be training him it will be Kyuubi who teaches Naruto about Spirit Energy.

Well I hope that answered your questions guys keep sending them in, so without further a due the 3rd installment of "Naruto: Wielder of the Spirit Sword".

**Chapter 3: **The First Year: Spirit Energy 101

_Last time:_

"_**Good, now focus on it. What do feel while holding the sword?"**_

"_It feels like… something warm is… flowing out of my hand and into the wood."_

"_**Good, now memorize that feeling it will be the 'key' to accessing your Spirit Energy. Now put the sword away and sit down. Try to look inside yourself and find that warm feeling."**_

"_Yes sir!"_

-Training Ground 28 10:00 am-

"Spirit Sword!" Naruto called out as he summoned his weapon from the end of the chunk of charmed wood.

"**Heh, 50 seconds not bad for only 2 hours of work,"** Kyuubi said after timing how long it took for Naruto to summon his Spirit Sword.

"Damn straight," Naruto yelled.

"**I said it wasn't bad not that it was good. We've got a lot of work to do. Now go find the closest waterfall."**

"Alright."

-Waterfall 2 miles from Training Ground 28 11:00 pm-

"_Alright Kyuubi I'm at the waterfall now what?"_ Naruto asked.

"**Go meditate under the waterfall. The cold water will numb your physical body making it easier to find that warm feeling that is your Spirit Energy."**

"_Why will sitting under a waterfall make it easier to tap into my Spirit Energy?"_

"**Because water is a physical element so it will only affect you 'physically' leaving your Spirit untouched so distinguishing between your Spirit and Physical Energy should be easy even for an idiot such as yourself."**

"Well then let's get to meditating then, yosh!"

"_**Sigh. **_**You do know how to meditate right?"**

"_ummm… ye-no… hehe"_

"**First sit in any position you like that comfortable and stable. Then empty your mind and relax."**

"_That's it?"_

"**That's it."**

"Well guess I'll get started then."

_-1 month later-_

Naruto's Spirit Training was not exactly what he was expecting. First he had to start meditating under that cold waterfall until he could find his Spirit Energy in the blink of an eye. Lucky for him though he was able to do that in about 10 days, but when he thought that now he could summon his sword without the chunk of wood though he was sorrowfully mistaken. So Kyuubi had him meditate without the waterfall such as at home and during Academy classes. Naruto had the same goal as when he meditated under the waterfall, finding his Spirit Energy in a second. Unfortunately this took significantly, about 3 weeks. But finally he was ready to try again to summon his Spirit Sword without the chunk of wood.

"**Alright kit let's try again." **Kyuubi said as Naruto stood in the middle of Training Ground 28.

"… Spirit Sword!" Naruto called out as he summoned his Spirit Sword without the use of the charmed wood. "Woohoo! I did it! I finally did it!"

"**Yes kit very good. But it took you too long to summon your Spirit Energy. Now we're gonna work on summoning your sword faster, within a second or two. Now hop to it."**

"Yosh!"

_-1 month later (2 months total)-_

Naruto after grueling and boring month of summoning, dismissing, and summoning his Spirit Sword again and again was finally able to summon it at a moment's notice.

"**Alright good job kit. Now the real training can begin. We'll start by going to the library and getting a scroll on basic kenjutsu. Then we'll work on manipulating your sword, surprise is a shinobi's greatest weapon after all."**

_-10 months later (1 year total)-_

Finally the first year of training had come to a close but not without great improvement on Naruto's part. Although this was only the beginning his ninja training started tomorrow and he knew it wasn't going to be easy. As Naruto went to bed he couldn't help but be excited at his progress. He was excited about tomorrow because if his ninja training goes as good as his Spirit training went he was positive he would pass his Genin Exam and graduate from the Academy to become a full fledged ninja.

**Chapter End**

Yea I know that chapter was really short but I want to get through the training filler chapters lol

**Naruto's Spirit Sword abilities summary:**

Basically he has the same attacks as Kuwabara: Sword Extend, The sword curving thing when Kuwabara was fighting Rinko (the kid with the yo-yo's), the Spirit Blast thing he used when fought the Elder Toguro Brother (the dude that can stretch), Underground Piercing the thing Kuwabara used against the guy in the Poltergiest Report movie (he seands his spirit sword into the ground and then it shoots up cutting or stabbing the opponent).

**Poll 1**

Which elemental alignment should Naruto have?

-Fire

-Water

-Wind

-Earth

-Lightening

-2 elements (if you pick this one tell me what 2 you want)

**Poll 2**

What team should Naruto be placed in? (sensies will stay with the original team i.e.: Kakashi=Team 7, Asuma=Team 10, Kurenai=Team 8)

-Original Teams

-Team 8 (tell me what character you would want switched)

-Team 10 (tell me what character you would want switched)

-Jumbled Teams (tell me what characters should be on which teams)

tell me in a review please and thanks for reading till next time, PEACE!


End file.
